


Lost Little Sister

by Inspired_looney



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspired_looney/pseuds/Inspired_looney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot doesn't get there in time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt death at Leverageland @ LJ.

Eliot stared in shock and silence as the reality of the scene in front of him unfolded. He stumbled backwards until he connected with the cold stone wall behind him, then he slowly slumped to the ground. He didn’t blink, he couldn’t, all he could do was stare.

He hadn’t been there, he didn’t get there in time, he’d left her alone and now she was gone.

This was meant to be a simple job, in and out, get the money and give it to the client. There was no tricky take down, no insane plan and as low risk as it got in their business, but as he sat staring at her body, he wondered how it could go so wrong so quickly?

She was nuts, totally insane, twenty pounds of crazy but she had been their little sack of crazy. She may have had something wrong with her but so did they all, it was why they worked so well together.

He could hear Hardison shouting down the comms, trying to rouse her, to get Eliot to answer, to find out what was going on, but for the first time in a long time Eliot couldn’t think straight, couldn’t find a way to keep on fighting and protect the rest of his team. She was gone, they would never be okay again.

He replayed it in his mind, trying to figure out where he’d gone wrong. There had been five guards, he counted them, then checked and rechecked before engaging. He got two by the side door, one in the hallway and the other two in the doorway to the room with the safe where she’d been working. He hadn’t heard a shot, he didn’t see anyone else, there was no logical explanation, nothing he missed, but there she was, lying peacefully in the middle of the floor, she could almost have been sleeping except for the blood oozing all around her.

Eliot had done a lot of things in his lifetime, hurt a lot of people, both literally and figuratively. He knew he would never find redemption; he would never find peace nor forgive himself for the deeds he had done, his penance was to live with what he had done and try to do better next time.  
Loosing Parker, the little sister he’d never had, was something he wasn’t sure he could live with.


End file.
